


Sobre magia, amistades y otras cosas

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Drabble Collection, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Ilvermorny, Magic, Mostly Gen, Not Canon Compliant, different first meeting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: —Lo siento —dijo automáticamente, encontrando su voz al ver que el niño le daba la espalda para seguir caminando hacia la entrada, totalmente dispuesto abandonar su pequeño punto de encuentro—. Lo siento. Soy Steve... Steve McGarrett.Quería algo de crédito, quizá, por haber dado el primer paso. Su padre le había dicho a Steve que los apretones de manos nunca pasaban de moda por lo que estiró el brazo, ofreciendo el gesto amistoso. Una especie de bandera blanca, la paz. El niño vaciló por un momento muy largo, con sus ojos fijos en las manos de Steven.Al final, renuente, aceptó.—Soy Danny.





	Sobre magia, amistades y otras cosas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea no me dejaba en paz porque Danny y Steve de pequeños serían adorables y su amistad me da vida. Estaba leyendo mucho sobre Harry Potter últimamente así que las ideas se fusionaron. Solo drabbles y viñetas en este universo, probablemente sin conexión entre sí, y muy posiblemente sin continuidad temporal.
> 
>  

Steven parpadeó. Bajo la luz del sol las dos figuras que reposaban en la entrada tenían un aire etéreo, irreal. Su altura palidecía en contraste al que el castillo que custodiaban, las altas torres que parecían tocar las nubes más bajas, y daba la impresión que acariciaba el cielo más allá. Había leído casi todo lo que había podido encontrar sobre Isolt Sayre y James Stewart, fundadores del Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería desde que supo que iba a terminar en la estudiando allí, pero las fotografías no hacían justicia al ostentación que rondaba sus efigies y el castillo que protegían. Se veía enorme. Todo, desde que tía Deb y su mamá lo habían despedido en la Terminal Grand Central de New York, había parecido tan diferente a lo que Steve estaba acostumbrado que sentía que estaba un poco fuera de balance.

En Hawai'i había sido todo un acontecimiento que él hubiese sido uno de los pocos que recibió una carta para inscribirse temprano ese año. Ningún McGarrett había pasado por eso antes, no que su padre tuviese consciencia al menos, y todavía no estaban seguros si su hermana pequeña tendría la misma afinidad que Steven a la magia. Descubrió que los Kalakaua tenían una larga tradición en en mundo mágico pero Chin Ho, el más joven de ellos y el último que había asistido a la escuela, iba delante por bastantes años y jamás había podido compartir la información libremente. Al menos, no hasta que Steven recibió su carta.

La magia era tan nueva, tan fascinante, tan novedosa...

—Ten cuidado por donde caminas, _enano_ —dijo una voz aguda con brusquedad.

Steve pestañeó de nuevo, sus pensamientos rotos y desarmados, para ver que había un par de niños delante de él, enfrascados en una riña. No les había prestado atención hasta ese momento y de repente, no podía apartar la mirada. El primero era alto pero no tan alto como él, y el segundo era bastante más pequeño, casi tanto como era Mary, por lo que había escapado de su línea de visión la primera vez.

Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su cerebro, dando un paso al frente, cuando el más grande sacudió al más pequeño por el dobladillo de su túnica. Algunos libros cayeron al suelo, desparramándose en círculo alrededor de ellos.

— _Déjalo_.

El niño más alto, con los ojos oscuros, le dedicó a Steve una larga mirada y se alejó.

Por supuesto, como había pensado, era un cobarde.

—No debiste hacer eso —reprendió el otro niño, acomodándose la ropa y sin levantar la vista ni cuando se agachó a juntar sus cosas. La túnica color arándano únicamente servía para enmarcar la palidez de su rostro, resaltaba en ese pequeño universo amalgamado en gris y verde gracias a su cabello dorado como el sol—. No somos amigos.

—No me gustan las personas que molestan a otros por su tamaño —dijo Steve, cuidosamente.

El niño rubio levantó la mirada y, súbitamente, Steve no podía mirar hacia otra parte que no fueran esos ojos que evocaban el océano.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y déjame decirte que podría golpearte por eso. Igual que habría podido golpear al otro bravucón sino hubieses _intervenido_.

—¿ _Qué_? Yo solo-

—Para tu información, tengo _doce_. Bueno... cumpliré doce en octubre, que es igual, porque falta poco tiempo. Pero creyeron que era mejor _esto_ a que empezar el año pasado y ser el más pequeño. Quiero decir- ser el más pequeño de altura es una cosa pero ser el más pequeño de edad _y_ altura ya sería más que humillante… No necesito tu ayuda para defenderme, _gracias_.

—Pero-

Había algo hipnótico en la forma en la que se movía el niño rubio, en la forma en la que rememoraba la fuerza de las olas. Cuánto extrañaba el océano.

—¿No te dijeron alguna vez que es descortés mirar fijamente? —Las mejillas del niño se habían coloreado bajo su escrutinio—. ¿No tienes modales?

Lo decía el niño que le había gritado por querer ayudar.

 _Claro_.

—Lo siento —dijo automáticamente, encontrando su voz al ver que el niño le daba la espalda para seguir caminando hacia la entrada, totalmente dispuesto abandonar su pequeño punto de encuentro—. Lo siento. Soy Steve... Steve McGarrett.

Quería algo de crédito, quizá, por haber dado el primer paso. Su padre le había dicho a Steve que los apretones de manos nunca pasaban de moda por lo que estiró el brazo, ofreciendo el gesto amistoso. Una especie de bandera blanca, la paz. El niño vaciló por un momento muy largo con sus ojos fijos en las manos de Steven.

Al final, renuente, aceptó.

—Soy Danny.

Steven esperó.

—¿Solo Danny?

—Síp —replicó, alargando la última letra hasta hacerla sonar diferente. Movió la cabeza a un lado, sus ojos atentos e interesados a su pesar—. ¿McGarrett dijiste? No es un apellido común por donde vengo.

—Soy de Hawai'i —respondió, con orgullo—. Y soy el primero de mi familia que viene a esta escuela. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Todos en mi familia son magos —replicó. Después de un momento, se mordió el labio en un gesto incierto—. Lo siento por… ya sabes, gritarte por tratar de ayudarme. Eso no está bien.

Steve alzó los hombros, sin darle importancia ahora que tenía lo que había buscado. —No estás acostumbrado a que te ayuden, supongo. Pero, si no te importa, me gustaría caminar contigo hacia el castillo.

Danny entornó los ojos y Steve, sinceramente, no lo culpaba. De vuelta en casa, él solamente confiaba en sus amigos más cercanos. Pero no había tenido suerte en el viaje y simplemente… Simplemente no podía _irse_.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, soy nuevo en todo esto. Vienes de una familia mágica- creo que podrías ayudarme. Ya sabes.

—No somos amigos.

— _Todavía_ —Puntuó, sonriendo. Hizo caso omiso de la mirada incrédula de Danny—. Estoy seguro que nos vamos a llevar bien.

 


End file.
